


A Bed Full Of Tears

by Celestial_Mess1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Bitterness, Crying, F/M, Insecurity, Masterbation, Minor Ben Solo/Rey, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, POV Rose Tico, Post-Break Up, Relatinships are hard, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Rose Tico is a Jerk, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, They are both imperfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Rose hated being here with her friends, at this moment, in this park. She can feel them looking at her, judging her, because Armitage isn't by her side. Because Armitage Hux is a Jerk! And she's not crying, right? Their breakup was rough, sure but she shouldn't be thinking of him, wanting to touch him.......
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	A Bed Full Of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 3 of Kinkweek!  
> Edging
> 
> Guys this is a weird brain child of not enough sleep and too many naps.  
> First and foremost, mad props to my wonderful beta [Stef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal) 🥰  
> Check out her works. She is phenomenal and a big help with my elementary level grammar.
> 
> To anyone reading: This is Super angsty with a touch of realism. Don't shoot the messenger

Rose took another swig of her _White Claw_ , surprised to find the can empty. No matter, it’s just one more disappointment to add to her growing list. She frowns, staring forward, but not seeing the pictures dancing on the screen. Their friend group decided to buy tickets to a late-night movie picnic.

She'd been excited to buy them, happy to show her partner a new experience in this world. Rose snorted. She was a fool.

Rustling drove by her ear as Rey and Ben collectively giggled, their happiness a white light under the dark moon. A dull ache increased in Rose’s chest. She went to silently beat it, knowing the cause. The taste of disgust and bile littered her tongue. She hated her friends for what they have. What she had. Of course, she was an idiot. She knew they couldn't have lasted. Their last conversation played out bitterly.

"You didn't have to be so aggressive what that guy-"

"He was visually fornicating with you; his hands went to-"

"Why don't you trust me to-"

"I would not use those words in this context. Your lack of understanding-"

"Oh, so now I'm an idiot?"

"Not an idiot, misguided in your childish youth."

"You think you know everything, Don’t You?!"

"My intelligence and range of experience does qualify me to be-"

"Oh, shut up. You pompous _Asshole_!"

"Your unruly behavior further proves my point. You are not fit to understand the complexities a relationship must undertake."

"A relationship! Oh, now it’s a relationship? When I wanted you to meet my parents, you wanted to wait. For what?! So, we evaluate our compatibility?"

"I merely suggested-"

"STOP! I can’t get one Damn word out without you talking over me I'm-I'm-" she is crying on the floor, a pain-stricken Armitage standing above her. All he did was turn and leave.

One text materializes from him the next day: **I suppose we are at an impasse.**

 ** _Or an end_**. She angrily typed. He never responded after that.

A few days later, his belongings disappeared from her apartment, left behind with a singular note. Rose lit it on fire using her stove and watched as it turned to ash.

Rey took Ben’s hand guiding him further into the shadows. Rose observed, vitriol clawing at her insides. She knew her friends wouldn’t appear until the credits rolled. Luckily, she’d be long gone by then. Rose got up, dusting off her jeans. Her backpack with her keys in it were somewhere around here…… she knew it.

“Pst, Rosie where you going?” a worried Finn questioned. He was currently melded into his boyfriends’ lap, the only distinction between them were the amber hues the movie played on their skin tones.

“Home.” She responded, searching for that Damn backpack! A hand tugged at the back of her shirt.

“No, no. Don’t go. We all came here to see a movie.”

“As a group.” Poe chimed in.

She glared at them. “Well I’m not in the movie watching mood.” She snapped, elated to see her backpack thrown under the extra piles of blankets they bought.

The red and black one taunted her, its emblem for the bad guys in her favorite franchise stitched to perfection. It was hand made. She remembers when he gifted it to her. His pale face had gone red with embarrassment as he handed over a large bag after showing up at her apartment unannounced. She’d been happy to see him, even happier when she saw what it was.

_“No Way! Is this the **Galaxy Wars** blanket I’ve been looking at?” she exclaimed, grinning up at her boyfriend. _

_“It might be.” He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as she squealed._

_“But the lady on Esty said she wasn’t making anymore of these until her son recovered from his soccer injury.” She asked, pulling him to the couch._

_“Yes, well. I can be persuasive when I desire.” He acknowledged linking their fingers together. Rose got up with the blanket in hand, oblivious to his frown. As she unrolled it, she noticed the hand stitching of the **Fundamental Regime**. The lady had even embroidered a tiny cat that **The Chief** held in the deleted scenes. It was a piece of art! _

_“Oh, Thank you Armitage! Thank you so much!” She exclaimed, launching herself into his arms._

“Rosie?” Finn inquired, touching her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see two concerned faces. She hated their pity. They only did this because she’s the single friend in their group. If she had been with Arm-if her and Arm-

“Hey, hey now.’ Finn pulled her into a hug as she felt a pool of wetness hit his shirt. ‘Rosie, I’m sorry. If you want, me and Poe will drive you home.”

“No.” she sniffled, refusing to meet her friend’s eyes. It would hurt more. “I got this.”

“That guy was a bastard.” Poe co-signed in. Rose shook her head, the warring emotions making her hand shake. She was fine. This was fine. Everything was good.

“You sure?” Finn asked.

Ugh, Rose was getting irritated. Of course, she was sure! Couldn’t a girl go outside her apartment without _men_ questioning her every move? Armitage did that to her too and she hated it. It was probably why they broke up. He had no feeling and she had too many.

Besides seeing Finn and Poe hold hands even in a time like this made her nauseous. “I’m fine.” She gritted out, grabbing her belongings. The fabric was still baby soft, and it soothed her aching heart as she stormed back to her car.

\-------------------------------------

“Home, sweet home.” She sighed, happy to just crawl into bed and cry her eyes out. Her one-bedroom apartment was in a sketchy part of the neighborhood, the unlit streets giving way to terror and depravity in the night.

Rose locked the door, sliding down it. She felt a well of tears brim in her eyes. Get a hold of Yourself Rose! You’re better than this. Better than Armitage Hux. She swiped at the angry tears, upset to feel her chest construct and the first signs of mucus appear on her sleeve.

It was no use. She was broken. And broken, short, dirty, fat girls didn’t get to keep the guy at the end of the movie. A whimper fell from her throat as her tears poured freely now. She was all she had. All she needed.

He was better off without her. He was a smart, and sarcastic, and so so attractive, with his long, lean figure, pale skin and green eyes. Eyes she could see chiding her, telling her she wasn’t worthy of him. She was always the sidekick. She was a distraction. “Just a fun little thing to pass the time” he mocked in that delectable British accent of his. Rose pulled her knees in, smelling the blanket. It still smelled like him. Everything he’d done, everywhere they’d been. He’d branded her and now she meant nothing.

\-------------------------------------

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed on the floor crying but by the time she got up, her knees popped. Sniffling and stumbling to her tiny bathroom, Rose threw water on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and red. She looked like a mess.

She turned around, crumbling in her bedsheets, unaware that she was dragging her blanket along. She lay on her back, in her bed, not even bothering with the sheets. The blanket was long enough to cover her……and him.

_“Another round?” he chuckled, his fingers writing stories on her skin._

_“Yes, another. You’ll be gone for two weeks. Who will keep me company? Poe? Finn? A random stranger?” she whispered, biting along his ear. His light touch gripped the side of her hips pulling her to him as she shrieked._

_“We can not let that occur, can we?” he asked, flipping her on her back._

Another onslaught of tears began as her fingers grope one breast, the nipple erect with the memories of his tongue. He was so good to her, her Arm. Well, not her Arm. She thought, crying harder. She inhaled the scent of the blanket. It still smelled like him. Tendrils of bourbon, smoke, and his steel musk mixed with her scent of flowers and oil. It was all too much! Rose hand pulled her underwear away, quiet racks of sobs shaking her.

She was horny. So unbelievably horny. And she missed her ex. Armitage was great and _she_ went and _ruined_ it. She was childish. She heaved, her fingers skimming her already sensitive lips. Her left hand went to pinch the unattended nipple, her wail of pleasure echoing in the darkened hallway. She was alone.

Her tears ran down her face as her fingers rubbed against the surface. One hand crept down to her clit imitating her former lover.

_“Arm,’ she whined, the sight of his marmalade hair peeking between her legs caused an extra layer of slick to form. ‘stop blowing on me.” His strong hands grabbed her calves, bringing her closer to his face._

_“One with such beauty should not be savored lightly.” He purred, a finger dipping its way into her fold._

_She cried out, the feel of his finger inside of her evasive. But it felt so good. He began to pump in and out, the space between her walls and him feeling enormous._

_“More.” She moaned, feeling fuller as he inserted another finger._

_“Like this?” he questioned, her choked gratitude trickling out. She could feel the flush of her skin. Her heart was pumping fast._

_“No,’ she yowled grabbing on his hair. ‘I need more of you!” His nose brushed her clit as a jolt of electricity shot through her._

_“Ummm’ she whimpered. ‘just like that.”_

_“Here?” he asked, his deep rumble sending shocks of pleasure vibrating her core, as his mouth began to suck._

_“Oh Arm, don’t stop.” All blood traveled fast quickly, his vigorous pumping leaving nothing to chance. Rose could feel her pressure building, the tiny heart in her vaginal walls signaling a war was coming._

_“I-I-I’m”_

Rose pulled her hand away before she could come, a new stream branding her eyes. She gulped, hating herself for doing this, for feeling this way. For touching herself while thinking of him. Acid bubbled in her stomach threatening to eat her alive. Her left hand popped out of her soaked folds, the rhythmic beating rushing in her ears. She needed a release. But her mind wouldn’t let her. Instead it imagined Armitage hands, large and long skimming her inner thighs.

Her chest tightened, it didn’t know whether to palpitate to stop her dry heaving cries or elevate her arousal, the precipice of tipping over just out of her reach. She shifted her finger grazing her ass, pulling the flesh. Armitage loved this ass she thought sadly. He was always trying to touch it any chance he got.

_“Armitage!” she admonished, feeling his hands sneak under her skirt. Rose tried turning around but a hand just gripped her harder._

_“Be still for me, Petal. I have got a surprise for you.” He murmured in her ear. She tried not to preen at the small accolades falling from his mouth as he pushed her further into the train door._

_They were on their way to meet his parents. She had to admit she was nervous. Arm never said anything great about his father, just that his mother was stuck with him. Their conversations about family never boded well in the long run._

_A hand traveled under her briefs, a small gasp escaping her lips._

_“Quiet or you will get us kicked off.” He stated resuming his tortuous exploration._

_Rose shivered, feeling his harden manhood against her ass, as a hand dipped its way to the apex of her thighs._

_“So wet for me, **my Rose**. I wonder why?’ he sinisterly joked, palming her through her underwear. _

_Rose covered her hand, embarrassed her boyfriend was trying to assault her on public transportation. “Arm…….Armie.’ she hushed, tears gathering in her eyes. He just panted, leaving open mouth kisses along the crook of her neck ‘we-we shouldn’t be doing this. What- what if someone-”_

_“Can’t wait.” He replied, his fingers pushing into the fabric. Her garment was soaked, the teasing and prodding in public, a strange turn-on she didn’t anticipate._

_“This ass belongs to me and I want everyone to know it.” He possessively growled, practically throwing practicality out the window as he humped her, his erection catching between her globes._

_“I – I can’t show up to at your mothers’ looking like- looking like”_

_“Like her son just fucked your brains out?” he supplied, his movements at her core releasing a steady stream of drenched cotton._

_“No, no’ she shook her head. ‘I just don’t think-”_

_“Then cease thinking.” he whispered, his speed picking up as her body was smushed on the train door. Rose had never been more frightened, but happy to have some many people packed together. It meant no one felt when she…when she_

Rose turned on her side, hugging the blanket to her chest. How long had she been crying? She was so exhausted, but her arousal kept her up. She needed to come. She just didn’t know how.

She glanced over to the clock, the time reading **2:38 AM**. She should really get some shut eye and forget about this whole ordeal. But as she tucked herself in, she felt the wetness of her muffin pulsate. Frustrated, Rose got on her knees, knowing this was the position she liked the most. When Armitage was rough with her when he slammed into her like the whore she was.

_“Beg me like the bitch you are. I know you want them to hear you” he ground out; his cock buried deep inside of her. His erratic thrusting was making it harder for her speak, everything a blur of carpet burns along her face and the feeling of being completely stuffed full._

_Her raw pussy was throbbing around him, sucking him in._

_Her nipples scratched dangerously on the floor._

_She was a sighing, heaving mess. Rose turned her head to the side._

_“I-I can’t have sweet Miss Pregehety hear us.” A slap on her ass, the sting causing her to whimper, it always felt great when he was punishing her._

_“Did I say you could speak?” another slap on the ass ‘I did not!” He yanked on her hair, bringing her body to rest back on his._

_“Now bounce on my cock, whore. Tell me how much you like it and I might just reward you.” Rose cried out, her leg moving on their own. It felt so good to have him shove in and out of her._

_In her frenzied state she barely felt his hands pinching her nipples, the bud long since sensitive and erect._

_“Now beg for me! Beg me for my cock!” he announced, fisting some of her hair harder as his lips sucked bright welts along her neck._

_“I’m sorry, Master. Your slave just wants to come. She wants to come all over her masters’ cock!” She bawled overrun with emotions as she was impaled over and over again._

_“Then come!” he growled shoving to the hilt_.

Rose shouted out loud, the emptiness of her apartment reflecting the sound. Her call of desperation was so pathetic sounding she began to cry again. She missed her boyfriend, her hands dug deep inside of her, paying along her clit. Her skin tingled in anticipation; she could feel it. Her send off. All she needed was one more…..

_“Hey, you are beautiful, you must know it to be fact?” his hand touched her face._

_“You are bewitching in not only your beauty, but your academic mind.” He mumbled looking away._

_“I apologize. Clearly, I have offended you. One so lovely as yourself should not be accosted by beggars looking to appease-” she grabbed his wrist bringing him down for a kiss._

_Rose smiled as she felt him freeze. Was he afraid of her? Her? She pulled back about to laugh when he chased her, his luscious lips dragging her closer and closer till only they existed._

_When they pulled apart, a scarlet red bloomed along his features._

_“I believe I have done this backwards. I did intend to court you respectfully and-” Rose cut him off with another kiss._

_“I’d love to be courted and when the time is right, we can talk.” She smiled._

_A genuine smirk crossed his features, those haunting emerald eyes sparkling in the view of the moon._

_“I would enjoy that. I would appreciate that alot.” He grinned._

Rose came with a yell. Her vision blurred into startling white. The dark black spots were tapping at her eyelids. Rose tears flowed freely. She missed Armitage, she missed him, and she blew it. Her snot got sucked back into her nose as she whimpered.

The dull gushing of her orgasm was dying down. Maybe just maybe things could have been different, she concludes, weeping into the blanket which now smelled like a mixture of them and her cum.

\-------------------------------------

A frantic knock came to the door. Then another and another. Rose crackled an eye open, her pounding headache bringing her back to last night’s events. She rolled over, burying under the blanket. Whoever it was could come back later.

The knocking turned into pounding quickly. Rose huffed glaring out the hallway at whoever it was. They were a mad man. Fury burning in her gut, she wrapped the blanket around her undergarment clad body, stomping against the morning light streaking through.

She was glad it was a Sunday. Today she could wallow in her sadness. If only, _some people_ would stop knocking on her door like they were going to break it down.

“Yeah, yeah buddy. I’m coming!” She yelled approaching the shaking wood. It was incessant, the knocking and it was making her headache a lot worse.

“I Don’t Know Who You Are, But That’s NO-Good Reason For Banging ON My Door at 7AM Like A Manic!” She growled at the stranger, flinging it open.

“Well, it is past noon, _Petal_.” A British voice cracked. It felt like a bucket of ice was thrown on Rose as she dared to glance up at Armitage Hux.

“Hux!” she growled, going to slam the door. She didn’t want to hear his lies anymore. They were through, _right_?

“Wait, wait! Rose, please hear a desperate man’s plea.” He gaps, placing a foot between as a barrier.

Rose glared up at him, “Fine. Come in.” she stated, turning around and clomping to the couch. She heard the soft click of the door closing.

The compression of another body on her couch, weighed her down. It sucks her in, asking her body to lean into the familiar source. Rose refused, staring at the blank wall. A quiet uncomfortableness settled. Well she wasn’t going to talk first. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. A rustling came into her ears as she turned.

Armitage had his head in his hands. His hair looked greasy and unkempt. His shirt, which usually snugged around his lean torso, hung comically off _too_ pale skin. Had he even left the house since they broke up?

He huffed a sigh, redden nose and dark circles enraptured her. Was he upset over her? Her? She almost wanted to laugh. She was no one special.

“Rose. We need to talk.” And he was no one special, she realized. Together they made one unimpressive pair.

So, she nodded, the relief on his face pliable. Maybe they won’t work out, maybe she’ll never see him after this. But they both knew they couldn’t keep torturing each other like this either. She got up to make him tea, just the way he liked it.

“Come on. I’ll make us tea. Then we can talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> Angry mobs along with adoring fans are welcomed.  
> In all seriousness, leave a kudos or comment is you felt some way.  
> If you're a guest feel free to leave a name. 😊


End file.
